Bound to the Heart
by Mugglewriter14
Summary: There was nothing left to do, it was decided, and there was nothing that could have been done in the first place. At the top of the paper in large quilled writing was Marriage Law...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, however I do own my character's.

* * *

**Prologue**

Fingers kneaded temples as eyes shut from frustration.

_How could this be the right thing to do?_

A piece of parchment lay on the grandiose desk. The smell of melting wax hitting his nose, normally a smell that he found to be filled with the promise of a better world, now left his tongue dry at the thought of what was to come.

_ How can they expect that this will go over well, what will the parents say?_

Slumped into his large leather shined chair he opened his eyes slowly looking forward. The room was a morose pallet of shadows and moonlight. The leather on the two couches at the front of the room shimmered in the moon beams, giving the illusion of plasticity. The color leaked from the imported Persian rug that lay beneath the clawed feet of the couches. Two small ornately carved wooden chairs where placed on an angle in front of his desk. The wood was a deep brown, but looked like black color leaching light.

At the tip of his desk sat a golden plaque, it read "Minister of Magic". There was so much that came with that title: honor, respect, the ability to help others with the stroke of a pen. He wished that he could use his power as Minister to change this, but there was no way to get out of it now.

His eyes crept down to the document before him. It was written in fine penmanship, all of the letters written carefully. He felt his anger heat up inside of him. Nostrils flaring he grabbed the handle of the small bowl resting over a small blue flame, and poured its contents. Red wax made up one half of a balloon. He grabbed the stamp that rested to his left and collided it with the wax. And as he lifted fate away, it sealed with its kiss.

The parchment shimmered for a moment, lifting into the air, illuminating the dark office in bands of color. He had seen this before, with other documents. It was a momentous moment where thought became reality. Normally one of the best moments of his job was witnessing this metamorphose from idea to law, now made him feel sick to the stomach to think of what he was doing. The light soon faded as it lowered to the desk, sucking the colors back in to itself. There was nothing left to do, it was decided, and there was nothing that could have been done in the first place. At the top of the paper in large quilled writing was Marriage Law.

* * *

Review

And keep reading, it gets pretty good, if I do say so myself.

MuggleWriter14


	2. Lottie's Letter

Note: Chapters will become longer, I just need to set up the story. Hope that you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Lottie's Letter**

The Burke family had always been a family with proper ideals. Pureblood ideals. For generations it had been this way, and for many generations it had been a family that was proud. They were proud of their name and who they were, they were proud of the future purebloods and of the past. Past such as the likeness of Elizabeth Burke the former headmistress of Hogwarts.

Their pride came from more than just amazing breeding such as theirs. It also came from traditions. Traditions of Excellence. Like Elizabeth Burke or Caractacus Burke, the founder of Borgin and Burke's shop. And if there was one thing that Charlotte was clear of, it was that she had to be what everyone expected her to be. She needed to be quiet, to speak only when spoken to. She needed to be elegant and refined, at every damn moment of her life. And she needed to marry a pureblood by the age of 18. Otherwise she would never live up to the family legacy.

Her father Cadmus, had never been a death eater, although there was some speculation. Instead he and her mother, Della, had decided to leave the country after there had been rumors of the Dark Lord's return. They had met at Hogwarts their first day of school. Well, they met on the train, where it was love at first sight. From then on the two of them were inseparable. And when they got to a dating age they became a couple overnight. Years past and they kept going strong. When Hogwarts came to an end for them there were rumors of the Dark Lord. So they went to France and bought a villa in Bordaeux.

They lived there until the war was over, severing all contact with the Wizarding community in Britain. When the world rejoiced after the death of the Dark Lord, they rushed back to their home. Already married and independently wealthy, adding to the staggering wealth of the Burke Family.

The reason for their fleeing the country was due to Mordred Burke, her paternal grandfather. Mordred had been a death eater during the First Wizarding War. The Burke family had always held hatred and prejudices against muggles and muggleborns. So when a certain Tom Riddle came to her grandfather asking if he would like to join his army of Death Eater's he readily accepted. Years had passed and nothing really happened. Her grandfather never really received any tasks that did anything other than recruiting until September of 1981. Her grandfather had been summoned by his Lord and was asked to accompany the Lestranges and Fenir Greyback on an important mission. He accepted, and unfortunately he was one of the wizards that had tortured Professor Longbottom's parents to insanity. After his arrest her father at the age of 6 he decided to never leave his children's life.

Somehow, both of her parents continued the Tradition of Excellence, and in 2000 her brother Dominic was born. Nikki was the golden child, he could do no wrong. As the heir to the Burke fortune he had it made. And when he was sorted in to Slytherin their parents had bought him the most expensive broom that they could buy. With his brown hair and blue eyes, he had all of the girls swooning. And when he married Odette Zabini (the daughter of Blaise and Pansy Zabini) her parents couldn't have been prouder. He was everything that a well brought up Pureblood should be.

Then there was Charlotte who was 5 years younger than Dominic. Charlotte, or Lottie to her friends only, was a beauty, as she needed to be to land a respectable husband. With her light strawberry blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was short at 5 foot three on the dot. She was curvaceous and her hair thick reached to the middle of her back. She had been the curveball in her parent's respectable lives.

Because she was a girl she was unable to inherit anything, and because she was the second, she would have been overlooked anyway. She often wasn't paid much attention, but that didn't matter because she would rather not have the attention anyway. She would rather be reading a book, imagining her life as different. A handsome young man to sweep her off of her feet. Where she had a large family that loved her desperately. Such dreams where fantasies. In fact she was sure that as soon as she graduated at the end of this year her parents would force her to marry.

Her parents were not cruel people. Just not warm, well, at least to her. Needless to say she wasn't the warmest back. Only saying pleasantries and polite responses, but you would think that a parent would be more interested in their child's life. Her brother, being an only child for five years resented her coming in to their lives. He didn't like sharing their parent's attention with her, however minimal it may have been. It was obvious that they had never grown close.

So there she sat, in the large library at Burke Manor. Lost in some book. Her legs draped over the side of her favorite chair. Her hair in a messy bun. Wearing a loose Puddlemere United shirt, with a pair of grey pajama shorts and thick white soft socks that where gathered around her ankles. Spotlights shining on the dancing dust motes in the air. She sighed, bored.

_Tap Tap_

She looked up from her book. Startled, her head darting around the room for the source of the noise.

_Tap Tap_

She looked to the window where a large barn owl was sitting on the ledge. She put her book face down on the coffee table. Running as fast as she could on the hardwood flooring with her socks on. She finished her running with a slide. Her fingers touched the silk like paint of the door frame, and pulled up. Letting the bird fly into the room, landing gracefully on the back of her chair.

There was a letter tied to its leg, and she quickly grabbed the letter. The owl waited patiently for its payment. Before even glancing at the letter she walked over to the fireplace mantle and opened a hand painted porcelain jar. Grabbing an owl treat she tossed it in the air. The owl flew off the back of the chair, catching its prize in its mouth and back out the window. She walked back over to the window and closed it, as to not let the summer weather in.

She picked up her letter slowly. It was too soon to hear from Hogwarts, normally the lists came at the beginning of August and it was only July 16th. She glanced at the front of the letter.

_ Ms. Charlotte Burke_

_ Burke Manor, Library_

She opened the letter hesitantly, for whatever reason she was feeling like this was something to be nervous about. Dropping the envelope on the floor. Leaning back in to her comfy chair as she read the short letter.

_Dear Ms. Burke,_

_We would like to extend out congratulations on beginning your final year at Hogwarts School and Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_We hope that you are enjoying your summer, and that you are excited to be returning on September the first._

_We ask that you please respond to this letter with a strand of your own hair enclosed in the return envelope provided. If you wish to send another person, creature, or pet's hair, we will know whether this is your hair, so please refrain from sending a hair other than your own. If you do, however, send someone/thing else's hair we will send you another envelope escorted by a ministry official who will collect your hair sample._

_The purpose of your hair will be made clear once you return to school._

_Thank you for your time,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Neville Longbottom, Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic_

She reached down to the discarded envelope on the ground, where inside there was a return envelope. How peculiar that they would want a piece of hair. It was a very strange request, a very strange request indeed. But instead of arguing she quickly plucked a strand of hair from her head. Placing it carefully into the envelope. Which sealed closed magically.

She ran quickly to her room where her owl Poseidon (or Donny) awaited in his cage.

"Hey Donny Boy!"

_ Hoot Hoot_, an excited Donny started to get antsy in his cage. Lottie opened the latch and Donny flew out of his enclosure. He swooped around the room, landing on her shoulder.

"I have a letter for you to send."

_ Hoot_, he sounded pleased that his assistance was required.

"You must return this letter to this address."

He took the letter in his beak and she opened the window next to her bed, and Donny was off.

_It was rather peculiar that they asked for a hair_…

But thought of her awaiting book flooded back to her mind, and soon she was back to reading in her comfy chair in the library. Thoughts to the hair aside.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter.

Please Review and Follow. Just a simple click should do the trick to receive updates. If you have any questions feel free to ask.

MuggleWriter14


	3. James's Letter

REVIEW and ENJOY,

Thank you to Elizabetch for favoriting my story so early on.

* * *

**James's Letter**

There are many traits that could describe James Sirius Potter: smart, handsome, hilarious, all around perfect in every way, and humble. Well, at least if someone asked James what his traits where that is what he would say. Now this wasn't to say that James was a player, because he was not, most of the girls at school board him with their attempts to be more popular, or famous. In fact, James had only had one girlfriend for a week during his third year.

Even if he had no idea how to describe himself, James knew two things. One, that he was awesome, and two, that he was a damn good quidditch player. And as long as he remembered those two things, the world was alright to him. And with his amazingly great large extended family, the Weasley's and his Uncle Dudley and his family, the world was perfect. And to top it all of he had an amazing immediate family.

His father, Harry Potter, or also known as the "boy who lived" defeater of Voldemort, was so cool. As the head of the Auror department at the Ministry his father was a badass hunting down good for nothing ex-death eaters. The best part was that he was very determined to allow his children the proper childhood that he always wanted. So there where many stolen cookies from the cookie jar, and many small gifts that he would bring home after long trips.

His mother was just as amazing as well. After 7 years on the Holly Head Harpies, as one of their most outstanding chasers, she retired and became a sports analyst for the Quibbler. She decided that her time of glory and fame had come to an end when a bouncing bundle of joy known as James came in to his parent's lives. So she quit the big leagues and got a job from Mr. Lovegood. She was an amazing mother, she listened, and knew things about James and his siblings before they even knew it themselves. And most importantly she paid attention, every one deserved to have their mother pay attention to them. That was something James was certain of, it meant everything to have a mother that cared that much.

He loved his parents with all of his heart, and it was clear that James, like his family, was fiercely loyal. He would do anything to protect his parents. They where his everything.

James also had two of the most annoyingly perfect siblings in the world. First was his little brother Al, or Albus Severus Potter. Where Al had inherited their father's eyes, stunning in their own right, James had inherited his Grandpa Potter's Hazel beauties. Al was also shorter and his hair was a bit more unmanageable. But unlike his older brother, Albus Potter was a natural at school. It wasn't as if James wasn't good at school, because he was, he was towards the top of the class. But the difference is that Albus enjoyed school and learning and all of that.

His little sister Lily was the hottest headed girl that anyone where to ever meet. She was a fiery redhead and was proud of it. She made a point to make herself known. She was charismatic and dramatic. And something that everyone learned was that they were never to cross an angry Lily. Because boy did she live up to her mother's name when it came to the Bat Bogey Hex. No one wanted to be on the receiving end of her curses.

Now there where definitely expectations that James had to live up to. As the heir to the Potter fortune, it was his job to carry the torch of the Potter Loins onto the next generation. This meant that at some point he would have to man up and have the balls to get married. James feared the day that this happened. He knew that people saw him as a ticket to the lime light. Who wouldn't with his family, he felt hopless.

So his future was already decided for him. Everything laid out in a perfect scheme. First he would graduate, then he would start a boring job that would grind his nose in to a shredder every day until there would be nothing recognizable left. Then he would marry one of his many adoring fans who excelled at ditzy-ness and how to keep perfectly polished nails from breaking. What every man enjoyed in life. A woman to call his own with no brains and their priorities wrong.

Well, that didn't matter, not like he had a choice. So he put his priorities straight. Live now worry later, because he didn't have all of the time in the world to be happy all of his days. He wanted to live now. So he perfected the carefree attitude that was so widely loved by all.

James currently sat in his room in Godric's Hallow. He sat in his comfiest chair, a pillow on his lap and a wooden board on top of it. His pencil delicately scratched on the paper that rest on the board. His eyebrows creased concentrating on the task at hand. The slow breeze of July air sticking to the back of his neck as it lazily swayed in from the open window. He could hear music faintly in the background, Lily was listening to the radio that Grandpa Weasley had made for her 14th birthday.

Just as a small note to add, after the second war his father decided that it was a perfect place for him and that he wanted to fix up the home that his parents had been killed in. It was a little grotesque, the idea of living where such an atrocity had occurred. But in some ways it was connecting.

It's weird to explain, but James had heard his mum and dad talking in their room when he was young, and as his father said, it was the first place that he was loved. To James that made all of the sense in the world, his father felt that it was a way for him to connect to his parents, it was the only real thing that he had left of the child hood that he was meant to have.

As James concentrated on his drawing, watching as the image of his sleeping Owl, Bertie, in his cage came to life. He could swear that the beak and feathers looked real. Drawing was one of the most amazing things, where you could let your mind wander and let your emotions out. It was one of the few things that he kept to himself. There was no need to share this part of himself with the rest of the world.

All of the sudden there was a large barn owl that charged in to his room. Letter in talons. James leaned over to put the pillow and the board with all of its contents on the floor. He could hear Bertie hooting and making a racket from having his lovely nap interrupted.

"He fella?" _Hoot_, "You gotta letter for me?"

The owl looked at him with its dilated yellow eyes.

_Hoot, Hoot_

"Are you from Hogwarts?" James approached the Owl reaching in to his pocket where he had an Owl biscuit that he was saving for Bertie for when he woke up.

H flattened his hand, biscuit in the center of his palm. He raised his hand close to the Owl's face, quickly taking the letter with the other hand.

The letter had indeed come from Hogwarts and he opened it greedily.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We would like to extend out congratulations on beginning your final year at Hogwarts School and Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_We hope that you are enjoying your summer, and that you are excited to be returning on September the first._

_We ask that you please respond to this letter with a strand of your own hair enclosed in the return envelope provided. If you wish to send another person, creature, or pet's hair, we will know whether this is your hair, so please refrain from sending a hair other than your own. If you do, however, send someone/thing else's hair we will send you another envelope escorted by a ministry official who will collect your hair sample._

_The purpose of your hair will be made clear once you return to school._

_Thank you for your time,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Neville Longbottom, Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic_

He reached to the top of his dark head and grabbed a strand of hair placing it in the return envelope. Closing the envelope that then sealed itself, he handed it to the Hogwarts barn owl. Who gave him a thankful _Hoot_, and was on its way back to Hogwarts. It was incredibly strange to ask for a hair.

_ Well_, _eh, if they say they need it, they need it, it probably won't affect me, I hope_.

He slumped back in to his chair, letting out a large sigh. Staring out in front of him thinking for a moment, he reached for his pocket were he grabbed his wand and pointed it at Bertie's cage, opening it. The metal clasp door swung open slowly and the beautiful snowy owl jumped out of the cage catching himself mid fall and took to the air. He circled around James's bedroom once and then landed gracefully on the arm of the couch that James had been sitting on earlier.

James walked over and began to pet Bertie, his mind beginning to wander, his imagination working on overtime coming up with different ideas of why they might need a strand of his hair.

"Wonder what it is boy?" James looked straight forward, receiving a hoot from the satisfied bird sitting next to him. He smiled as the bird closed its eyes and leaned in to him. He swore that his affectionate pet was more dog than bird.

James decided that it wasn't worth his time, so he picked up his drawing and continued from memory, his pencil grazing the top of the paper with the greatest eloquence. Thoughts of today's mail already on its way to nonexistence.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.  
The next chapter is where things really begin.

COMMENT PLEASE

MuggleWriter14


	4. September 1st

Thank you to: An oceans curse, I Cry My Silver Tears, avaronaknight, and yuki0123 for following and liking my story. If you follow or like your name could appear here.

Here is the next chapter, enjoy, read, review.

* * *

**September 1st**

Lottie opened her eyes slowly to the morning light. A smile forming slowly on her lips. Today was September 1st, the day that she got to leave her family and all of the awkwardness she felt around them for a few blissful months.

She pulled back the crisp white covers on her large weathered wood posted bed. She touched her feet to soft fibers of the elegant mixed green area rug that rested under her bed. She walked quickly over to her matching dresser, the feeling of old waxy hardwood underneath her feet. She opened the top drawer. In the center of the drawer was the clothing that she was wearing that day which she had left for herself the night before. She had packed the rest in her white floral patterned trunk, which was lying next to her bed her initials gleaming in gold on the side, matching the gold accents on the corners and latches of the trunk.

She grabbed the clothing and dashed in to her matching attached bathroom. She stripped from her pajamas folding them neatly and dropping them in the hamper next to the door. She went through the rest of her morning routine: shower, hair, makeup, go to the toilet, put on her clothing, run her wrists under cold water to help set her nerves, and finally brush her teeth and spray on her perfume that smelled like pink roses.

She closed the door to her bathroom to look at the floor length mirror on the back of the door. Looking at herself in the mirror she fidgeted with her hair until her strawberry curls fell down in controlled ringlets down her back just the way she liked it. She smoothed her clothing trying to get rid of any wrinkles she could find.

She exited the bathroom, and dashed out of her mint green room, leaving the door open. She walked briskly to the dining room where the rest of her family was sitting. Her father sat at the head of the table reading the Daily Prophet, one of the house elves, Toppy, pouring his morning coffee. Her mother sat, back strait, sipping her morning tea slowly. Her brother and "her", or the perfect daughter in law Odette, where eating their food slowly. They all sat in silence.

She sat down at the table, Toppy walked over to her and placed Lottie's favorite breakfast in front of her. Lottie arched her back and ate slowly.

"Morning Charlotte," her mother placed her tea down and looked at her, "Did you sleep well last night."

"Yes," Lottie replied even toned, she hated how her mother called her Charlotte.

"Are you ready to go back to school?" Her mother looked away and reached for her tea.

"Yes."

"Make sure that you talk to the nice boys in your house." Her mom continued, "Maybe you will end up marrying one of them."

"I'll try mother." Lottie looked down at her plate. This was a common conversation that she had with her mother since she started Hogwarts, especially now that she was approaching the age of 18. And like always her father remained indifferent throughout the exchange.

Lottie sat in silence for the rest of breakfast. When she finished her plate she placed her hands in her lap, kneading her hands. The rest of her family went on to talk about this and that, she really didn't pay attention, but she made sure to look at who was talking and to keep the act of being interested up.

At some point Toppy came to pick up her plate and she felt the elf pat her arm discretely. Lottie gave a quick smile to the elf. Toppy was a sweet heart and had always been the most loving towards her at home. Always sneaking her, her favorite peach tarts. Helping her with her hair when she was little. Reading her stories, and comforting her when she felt sad and alone. She was almost like a mother.

When breakfast was finished her parents bid her a goodbye, telling her that they would see her at the holiday and gave her curt hugs, short and to the point. Her sister-in-law just gave her a nod and walked away, probably to the drawing room where she worked on her needle point. After that Nikki and she took the floo.

ϔϔϔϔϔϔϔϔϔϔϔϔϔϔϔϔ

They had flood to Borgin and Burke's shop. A place that her family still owned and refused to sell based on the perspective that it was Burke family history and should remain the way it always had. They walked through Diagon Alley, until they reached the barrier to muggle London. They walked through the barrier, and grabbed a Taxi. Placing her trunk in the trunk they hopped in to the car and drove to King's Cross Station. They reached the station and lugged her trunk out of the trunk of the car and in to the station where they found a cart as quick as they could. With a brisk pace they walked to the platforms and on to Platform 9 ¾ where there where many Wizard family's making their way through the pillar as inconspicuously as they possible could. He left her at the barrier to the Hogwarts platform.

Nikki needed to get to work, he was already running late as it was, so he bid her a quick goodbye, skipping the hug and walked away. She watched as he strode off to the apparition point where he would apparate to the family office in Diagon Alley. She looked back to the pillar between platform's 9 and 10 and walked towards it. She walked through the barrier, the vile smells of King's Cross station forced a smile, and she loved this platform when it meant that she was leaving.

ϔϔϔϔϔϔϔϔϔϔϔϔϔϔϔϔ

She disposed of her luggage at the luggage car and weaved through the crowd of hugging people to find her friends. She craned her head, stretching her whole self to look through the crowds as best she could. She walked through steam clouds from the train, where students rushed with luggage, sometimes bigger than the actual student to the luggage cart. Mother's refusing to let go of their children. Friends hugging as if they hadn't seen each other for years. The platform was so filled with life that she couldn't help but keep the smile that nestled in to her cheeks.

"Lottie?" She heard a squeal. Lottie turned to see two girls with smiles a mile wide.

"Hey Soph!" she ran to the girl that had squealed and threw her arms around her in a hug, the girl was a few inches taller than Lottie, and had long dark brown hair, olive skin and dark brown eyes.

"Missed you shortcake." Lottie smiled and pulled back.

"And what about me?" Lottie hugged the other girl, who was a little taller than the first. This girl had long blond hair and light blue eyes.

"Don't think I could forget about you Jackie."

They ended their hug, and the three girls walked hand in hand to the train, weaving through the crowd once again. They reached an entrance to one of the cars and got on, finding an empty compartment quickly.

"So what have you two been up to?" She asked to the two girls.

"I went to Italy to visit my mum's family." Sophia replied as they took their seats. Lottie slumped on one side of the benches and Jacqueline and Sophia on the other.

"Was it fun?" asked Jacqueline.

"Yeah, my brother was annoying, he kept going on and on about some stars that he wanted to see while we were visiting, annoying little boy he is, and my cousin just had a baby. That puts the cousin count at like 26."

Sophia came from a large Italian family, she had two older sisters: one was 21 and the other was 19. She also had a younger brother who was 10, and already obsessed with astronomy. And one of the largest extended families in the world. Lottie swore that every other day Sophia was announcing that this cousin got married, or this one got pregnant, or this one was engaged, or this one gave birth. It was a lot to keep up with. But they all loved each other, Lottie wished that her family was like that.

She looked to Jacqueline. "How was your holiday?"

"Fine, I just stayed at home and helped my sister take care of my grandma. She's started to wander in to the neighbors flower beds."

"Is she ok?" Lottie asked, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, she's a nutter, but I think the fact that the neighbors are annoyed to be returning her to us at like three in the morning is the largest problem."

Jacqueline's parents had died during her fourth year in a car crash, and even though it was an upset, it wasn't that horrible. Because she had her older sister Nettie who was already 24, the result of a teenage pregnancy, so Nettie became the legal guardian to her sister who was away most of the year so it worked well. Then last year their grandma had come to stay with them because she was deemed unfit to live on her own.

"How was yours Lottie?" Sophia asked her.

"The usual, I read, avoided, and read some more. My mum keeps dropping hints about me getting married at the end of the year to one of the pureblood Slytherins, I think they are in the making of a deal and want me to be on my best behavior so as to encourage the family to request me."

"They're awful, I'm so glad that I don't have parents that talk about stuff like that." Sophia shuddered.

"Yeah, it sounds downright awful. What are you going to do if you need to get married?" Jaqueline asked.

"I have no idea, and can we please stop talking about this I have had enough of this conversation with my mother, and enough worry of who I am going to end up with."

"Sure," Sophia said quickly, "Did you hear about Sturgis Turner getting caught with drugs while on tour for his new concert?"

"No," stated Jacqueline.

"Please explain." Lottie stated a smile forming on her lips, and soon they were off on another topic.

The girls sat and talked for hours, catching up and gossiping. When the trolly came around they all got a little something to tide them over till the feast. Soon they were an hour away from Hogwarts, when their compartment door was opened by Bonnie Parker, the spunky Gryffindor Head Girl, told them that it was about time that they turned in to their robes.

The girls grabbed their things quickly and ran to the girls changing car, where there where private stalls and mirrors for changing. Lottie entered an empty stall and discarded her clothes folding them and putting them in the basket next to the door. She waved her wand over it, as the instructions over the basket instructed and said her name. Her clothes disappeared to wherever they went for the house elves to return to her room.

She pulled on her robes. And looked in the mirror as she fidgeted with her hair. Once she felt that her hair satisfied her standard she stepped back to look in the mirror. She rubbed her hands over her uniform, smoothing it out.

She left the changing car and started to walk back to her compartment, she was always the last one to finish getting ready. She walked as fast as she could, almost bumping in to someone several times.

Then it hit her, literally.

_Thud. _She had landed on her butt as someone came barging out of their compartment. She sat disoriented for a moment. It felt like she hit a mountain.

"Oh, shit," She rubbed her head as she heard the deep voice of the person that she had walked in to. "I, oh blimey, I'm so sorry."

Lottie lifted her blue eyes up to the person that she had crashed in to. It was James Potter. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. It was bloody James Potter, who hated all Slytherins and made a point to prank their great hall table more than was necessary.

"James, who are you-" A boy with sandy blond hair who she knew to be David Willis, James's best friend and another Gryffindor peeked his head out of their compartment. Lottie felt her cheeks go red.

"Do you need help up?" James reached his hand out to her. Lottie looked at his hand, unable to speak and hesitant to accept the offer. He decided for her. James pulled her up, easily.

"I am so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going, can you ever forgive me." Lottie stood frozen, unable to respond, her nerves going haywire, she felt like collapsing.

"James, do you think she can speak?" David asked.

"Does James think who can speak?" And that's when Fred Weasley, who was a 6th year, joined the party and noticed Lottie, a few other people looking out at the scene from behind him, she looked away too soon to recognize who they were. "Oh, hi Burke."

"I have to go," Lottie pushed past James, her heart beating wildly, she didn't know why she was so nervous anyway, probably because she was so embarrassed that she hadn't been looking. Maybe because it was James stinking Potter. She could hear him and his buddies in the background faintly.

"So much for a thank you," James grumbled. "Just like those Slytherins, never being thankful for other people's help."

"You knocked her over." David snapped back.

James muttered something, and that is when Lottie found her compartment and slipped inside as quickly as she could.

She stood at the door, and breathed in deeply. _In and out_. She looked at her two best friends, both dressed in their Ravenclaw uniforms. Sophia was reading a book, and Jacqueline was knitting something, which was one of Jacqueline's favorite past times.

"Oh, hey Lottie." Sophia said looking up from her book. "You alright?"

Lottie nodded with her eyes closed. By this point Jacqueline had looked up and was now walking over to Lottie to help her sit down.

"Here sit down nice and easy." Lottie was guided down to one of the benches.

"Lottie what happened?" Sophia asked, now sitting on the floor her hands on Lottie's knees as Jacqueline sat down next to her.

"Just got startled." Lottie said, regaining her composure. "I crashed in to Potter and landed on my butt, I was too shocked to do anything but stare. Then because I was so shocked I started getting nervous, and well, you know the rest…"

"Ok, well, that's better than-" Jacqueline started to speak, "Well than you know what."

Lottie felt her jaw tense and her heart beat wildly. Sophia noticed her and rubbed her knee in a comforting manor.

"Anything is better than that." Sophia said matter of fact.

The girls soon resumed their normal talking, and when the train stopped they got off together and headed to the carriages. When the carriage was full it pulled forward. Lottie stared out the window, just as mesmerized by the castle like the first time she saw it. The carriage halted to a stop at the grand entrance to the castle.

The girls got out, and walked through the open elegant archway. Following the crowd to the great hall. The three girls chatted in whispered voices all of the way there.

Once at their destination they separated. Sophia and Jacqueline heading towards the Ravenclaw table, and Lottie heading towards the Slytherin table where Luciana Crabbe and Persephone Zabini already sat gossiping, running their fingers through their long brown hair. When they saw her they eyed her with looks that could kill, and turned back to each other and continued talking. Lottie hated those girls so much, they were so vapid and bitchy, it wasn't that hard to figure out why her only friends where Jackie and Soph.

Lottie looked down at her hands, bored and began to rub them, her nervous habit. Soon the tables where filled and the First Years where sorted. McGonagall gave her speech which was normal, except for the end when she asked all 7th years to stay behind for a quick announcement after the feast. Lottie immediately started to wonder what it could be about.

But all thought of the announcement left her mind as the food appeared. After she had eaten their fill, and all of the students had been dismissed, Lottie and the Seventh Years made their way to the front of the room. The Professors sat at their table, with looks of sadness in their eyes. Headmistress McGonagall stood up.

"Students, students." She got their attention. "All of you may be wondering why I have called you here when I know that most of you would like to be getting back to your dorms to sleep off the gross amount of food you have consumed tonight."

She received a few chuckles at the last part.

"Well, I would like to start out by saying that I have called you here for a very important reason. The ministry, or more accurately the Wizengamot has made a new law." Her voice faltered slightly at the end.

"How does this affect us lot?" A Hufflepuff in the back called out.

"Well Mr. Montoya, it is a new law that directly impacts all of your futures. There's no beating around the Whomping Willow, so, it's a Marriage Law."

There was gasping and whisperings, Lottie couldn't believe it, the Ministry was forcing them to marry.

"The law states that any Witch or Wizard between the ages of 17 and 35 are required to get married by May 25th of this year, and meet all other requirements set by the Ministry. This means that from now on the Ministry will be selecting your intended."

"Why, can't they let us chose who we marry?" A girl in Gryffindor spoke up.

"I am so sorry, but your partner's have already been selected. The hair that you sent in was used to determine who your match would be. I am sure that you all have a lot of questions." She looked out over the 7th years, "This law is unfair and there is nothing that can be done, but more will be explained in the morning. I leave you tonight with my sincerest apologies that this right was taken from you. Goodnight."

And then she left, Headmistress McGonagall left. Leaving all of the students' flabbergasted. Lottie left swiftly, making her way down to the Slytherin common room. She rushed to her room and threw herself on to her bed. Her mind so filled with questions and worries that she didn't even bother to change before she fell asleep.

* * *

Dun Dun Dunnnn... Now their fates have been sealed with a kiss.

Hope you enjoy. REVIEW PLEASE!

MuggleWriter14


	5. Involuntarily Conscripted

Sorry for the wait...

Here is the next chapter, I hope all of you enjoy it...

* * *

**Involuntarily Conscripted**

Early morning light seeped in lazily from the window in to the Gryffindor 7th year boys' dormitory where there lay slow even breathing boys. The world and all its problems not yet rearing their ugly heads. In the bed to the right of the window was a boy who was 17, his head pressing in to the pillow. His hazel eyes opened slowly with the now steady flow of light in to the room. James propped himself up in his bed. He looked around the room where there were four other four-poster beds with red hangings and red blankets, their occupants still asleep.

James took in a deep breath and sighed, the memories of the previous night flooding back to him. It was shocking, to say the least. He couldn't even fathom the idea properly. He wished that he could remain in his extra soft bed and plush covers, without the world asking any more of him than to just lay there and sleep. But his world was not his own, that was for sure. So he pushed back his covers, and swiveled with like a snail to the edge of his bed, placing his feet on the stone floor. He shivered a bit when the cold came in to contact with his foot, but pushed forward anyway, getting out of bed and walking over to the bed to the left of the window. Where the sleeping form in the bed appeared to be sprawled out, taking as much space on the bed that he could.

James woke up all of the other boys in the room, and after taking a quick shower he got dressed and went down to the common room to wait for his friends. He sat on one of the red plush couches his bag sat next to his knee. He grabbed a piece of parchment from his bag and took out one of his pencils and began to doodle.

"James?" He looked up to see David, who was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes walking towards him. The other Gryffindor 7th years following suit.

"Ready to face the world?" Patrick Finnegan, who was an average height with a stocky build and reddish in tone curls that fell over his face, said in as an upbeat tone as he could.

"Ready as I'll ever be." James sighed as he crammed his paper and pencil in to his bag and hoisted it over his shoulder.

Together the five boys walked through the common room together and out of the portrait hole. They took their regular route to the great hall. Taking twists and turns and stairs and long hallways. Mostly to avoid certain portraits, who were either too annoying to bear or disliked the Gryffindor lads too much, and also to wake themselves up. It was an unspoken rule that they all believed that walking an extra few steps in the morning helped to wake them up. Of course they had never talked about such a thing, but no one ever protested the extra walking in the morning. It also gave the boys a chance to talk in the morning before they parted ways and went to class. However, this morning there was not a lot of chit chat, instead the boys walked in

"What do you boys think about the new law?" David asked, after a long period of silence.

"Well, I think that it's completely bonkers to force us to marry so young." Anthony Chambers, the boy stood an inch taller than Patrick and had dark skin and hair that was cut extremely short. "I mean, who do they think they are, bloody matchmakers?"

"Well obviously they act like we have nothing better to do than to get married." Michael Rogers, was slightly shorter than James and had dark hair and was the son of Padma Patil and her husband who was a muggle (his dad had told James that his mother and he had gone to school together in his day).

"Just what I wanted to do, get married at 18, you know it was on my bucket list." James smiled, trying hard to make a joke.

"Hardy, har, har, James." David punched him lightly in the shoulder, earning a few snickers from their other companions. They walked in to the great hall and headed for the Gryffindor table.

"All joking aside, I think that it's just silly, we're children for crying out loud." James stated as he took his seat, and dished his plate up for breakfast. "And how do they know if they are picking the right person for us if we can't choose the right person for us."

"You're right, James." Anthony took a bite of his toast and continued. "It screams bad reality television all over it."

"Tele-what?" Patrick asked, Anthony was a muggle born so he often forgot that he was not talking to experts on all things muggle.

"A muggle box that plays pictures on it." He added in quickly. Patrick made an O with his mouth.

"Good morning Gents." The heard Fred Weasley bellow as he walked over towards the group. He grandiosely sat down next to Michael, and helped himself to some food. "So what did McGonagall want you lot for last night anyway?"

"Why do you ask?" James eyed his cousin who was currently spreading some huckleberry jam on his toast.

"Well, being a 6th year I wasn't allowed to listen, and being, well…myself, I am just a curious bastard." He took a big bite of his now prepared toast and almost was able to place the entire thing inside his mouth.

"Well, Fred, it seems that all of us are getting married." Patrick stated, as Fred began to choke on his food.

"How the bloody hell in Merlin's soggy pants did that happen?" Fred whaled out as he regained his breath. Earning a few glares from other students at the table trying to enjoy their morning meal.

"Apparently the Ministry has control of our personal lives." James looked down to his food, that he had surprisingly not been hungry for.

"So that means that they have decided to marry us off. Don't know what for though." David said, looking down at his plate as well.

"Bwoulldie woddon itz atz wut pey ur." Patrick said with his mouth full of food, at least his appetite wasn't hindered by this new development in his life, like the rest of his peers seemed to be.

"What?" Anthony said as the group of boys looked at him with funny looks on their faces. Patrick swallowed the food in his mouth, and smiled.

"Bloody sodding gits, that's what they are." Patrick's comment received a few snorts from the group.

The rest of breakfast was uneventful, they sat and ate and talked a little. But it didn't feel the same. It didn't feel right to sit and joke and have fun when their basic right of falling in love before marriage was taken away. Sure they would probably get over it, hopefully, but the wound felt too new. James only hoped that he would like his partner enough to be at least a little happy in his marriage, he would, after all, be bound to this person for the rest of his life. It would be a right shame if he was miserable for the rest of forever.

Soon breakfast was drawing to a close, and the boys watched as the other students received their time tables from their heads of houses. There where students crowding and passing the small sheets of paper around to other people.

_I wonder why we haven't received our time tables yet?_

James pushed his food around his plate when Professor Longbottom came around and handed Fred his time table. James had a feeling there was a reason that the 7th years weren't getting their time tables yet. And as soon as Headmistress McGonagall got up to announce that all 7th years where to report to a specific classroom on the first floor to receive their schedules he was assured of his assertions. And soon breakfast was over, and the boys where all standing to leave.

"See all of you lads later, and tell me the details." Fred smiled mischievously as he began to walk away backwards. "I expect a full report."

"Fred?" James lunged for his cousin's arm. Grabbing it slightly to stop him before he got to far away. "Can you get all of the family together in the common room tonight? I should tell them before they find it out from someone else."

"Don't worry," Fred smiled. "Consider it a done deal mate."

"Thanks."

After Fred left, the boys made their way to the classroom. It was one of the few classrooms that where off of the garden that rested underneath the clock tower. It had a door facing the quad and large windows that allowed for someone to peer inside if they were sitting in the outside space.

The large wooden doors where open and there were other students in their year filing in. The boys walked in silently to see that there was a lecture space with plush chairs that where in rows like a muggle cinema. They were a deep red and where raised on platforms the farther you went back. The doors opened at the highest level and the boys found some seats near the Gryffindor girls in the middle rows.

In the front of the room there was a chalkboard with the words Welcome written in cursive with white chalk. Headmistress McGonagall stood with an unlikely guest to her right. The Minister of Magic himself. The big guy, Kingsley Shacklebolt. The two of them stood looking forward. James noticed that Minister Shacklebolt would allow his eyes to wander but never rest on the students filing in before him. The look on the Minister's face looked forced, like this had never been his idea. It probably wasn't, from what he heard from his dad, Minister Shacklebolt was a great thinker and believed in every one having their individual rights.

"Now, now," McGonagall tapped her wand on the podium in front of her, getting the students attention once all of them had arrived. "Welcome all of you, we hope that you all cooperate with us for the rest of the day, you will not be resuming classes until tomorrow, due to this new development."

There were some whisperings in the crowd, most likely excited for the fact that there would be no lessons until the next day. James, however, would rather have been in classes than have to sit through this.

"Last night all of you were informed about the new law regarding your futures." McGonagall stepped forward to the front of the room. "Now, this law was pushed forward by the Wizangamot during the beginning of the summer. The law states that you are required to marry your assigned partner by the 25th of May, which was made clear in last night's announcement. Inability to comply with all terms set by the Ministry will result in the confiscation and subsequent breaking of your wand with direct sentencing to Azkaban."

James groaned, this was even bleaker for him than he originally thought. He saw David slink back in to his chair from the corner of his eyes.

"Now," Minister Shacklebolt stepped forward, "The selection of your prospective partner's has not been taken lightly. The hair that was provided at the beginning of the summer holidays was used to determine your correct match."

He paused, a look of contemplation on his face as he determined what he should say next. There were some murmurs in the audience. _The perfect match for us, hah, that's just bullshit_. James thought to himself.

"Your match was determined with a new spell that has been developed by the Department of Mysteries. It works kind of like a pensive, except that it doesn't show you memories, it reads your deepest desires and the purest parts of your soul, it then produces slips of paper from the pensive with two names on the slip. Trust me this was not taken lightly."

"Minister?" A brown haired Ravenclaw sitting next to the pureblood he bumped in to on the train raised her hand to be called on.

"Yes, miss—" Minister Shacklebolt turned to her.

"Well, I was just wondering why the Ministry is insisting on this law being put in to effect?"

"To answer your question, it is because of the Second Wizarding War. The casualties sustained in the war where devastating to our population. The Ministry decided at the time that the veterans of the war had been put through enough, and that the population would bounce back with the now free world that we lived in. However, the bounce back in population that was hoped for never came, so now the Ministry has decided that it is time to fix the population problem. With imposing this marriage law there were some clauses written in to the legislation that requires a child to either be born or in the process of creation by the first anniversary of the couple, unless there are extenuating circumstances."

"Oh," the girl looked down at her feet. He watched as the pureblood started to kneed her hands together, her eyes moving down to the ground, glancing u every once in a while.

After the Minister and Headmistress finished their speeches about this law and answered several more questions, they informed the seventh years that they would be required to return to this room later that evening to receive their matches. The nice part was that they were given the rest of the day off, so James grabbed his things as quickly as he could and he dashed out of the classroom. He needed to be alone, it was too much to process. Not only would he be married before the age of 20, but he would be expected to be a father before then as well. It was crazy. He made his way to the library and strode through the large open doors and through the winding book cases until he reached the back of the library, where there was a window seat nestled near a tall bookcase. He sat down and pulled out the drawings he had been waiting for earlier.

He sat and drew for hours, getting out all of the frustration and tension that the last two days had caused. When the sun started to become brighter, James glanced at his gold watched that he had received last year on his birthday. He noticed that it was time for him to go, groaning he put his drawings away that now lay sprawled around him. He lifted his bag on to his shoulder and meandered back to the classroom. He saw David and Patrick standing by the door, talking.

"James," Patrick addressed him as he approached the two boys.

"Hey Pat, hey David," James ran a hand through his short messy dark brown hair.

"Ready?" David slapped James's back, and the three of them walked in.

Anthony and Michael where already sitting down, and the trio took seats right by them again. James took his bag off still sitting in his seat and slid the messenger bag behind his calves. He began to bounce his knee as he sat there and waited for the rest of his year to make their appearance to the classroom. James slumped in to his seat and watched people as they filed in. Somehow, when the pureblood girl from Slytherin walked in with her two Ravenclaw friends, he found himself allowing his eyes to follow her. He had to admit that he kind of felt bad for knocking in to her yesterday. Her response perplexed him, how embarrassed and nervous she had looked. James found himself slightly intrigued by her response to the incident. It wasn't a response that James would have expected to come from someone like her. James was watching her so much that he didn't notice that professor McGonagall had walked to the front of the room. Stacks of letters on the teacher's desk behind her, the Minister of Magic sitting behind the stacks.

"Now, it is time for all of you to receive your letters stating who you are going to be matched to. I will be calling you up in alphabetical order. Do not open your letters until everyone else has received their letter. Anderson, Edmund"

A Hufflepuff got up and walked to the front of the room, taking the letter that was handed to him by the Minister.

"Barker, Jacqueline." The blond Ravenclaw that was friends with the pureblood walked to the front of the room.

James watched as everyone got up to get their letters, James getting up and taking his letter when his name was called. Sitting back down in his seat. The letter felt heavy in his hands. And he found himself playing with the seal of the letter. Finally the last person was called and they were allowed to open their letters.

James opened his, his breath shaking in his ribcage. His eyes scanned his letter, as the breath that had been fighting to be let loose caught in his throat. His eyes turning to her... His fate had been sealed…

* * *

Review

Follow

Favorite

Click the box below...


	6. Reality's Engagement

Thank you to those of you who reviewed keep it up please.

For those of you now following thank you for your support.

I'm sorry for the long wait. Hopefully Waiting will decrease between posts, I've recently started College and I have had a lot of adjusting to do, but now I'm feeling more adjusted and feel good now that I feel like im not so overwhelmed that I can't write.

Hope you enjoy...

* * *

Reality's Engagement

Lottie's hands shook as she carefully pealed back the seal on her letter. She bit her lip as the flap of the envelope popped up, ready for her to view its contents. She bit her lip and slid out the letter, letting the envelope fall to the ground as she unfolded the trifold slip of parchment. She closed her eyes for a second and took in a breath, mustering the courage to look at the parchment in her hands. She opened her eyes slowly and looked down, reading the black handwritten inked letters.

_Dear Ms. Burke,_

_ This letter contains the name of your future intended, who according to section one clause A of the Marriage Law you are required to marry before the date of May 25__th__ 2022. If there is a failure to meet this deadline you will hereby be stripped of your wand and sentenced to a life term in Azkaban without trial._

_ The Marriage Law also requires that you and your spouse have a child or are in the process of having a child by your first anniversary. Exception to this clause will only be granted if there is adequate proof that you and your partner are unable to produce said child._

_ The Ministry would like to at this time inform you that we did not take the decision of who you would be marrying lightly. It took much time of thinking and working to determine who would work for each other._

_ Your match has been made to __**James Sirius Potter**__, we ask that you comply to all terms of this new law with no difficulty._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Ernie MacMillan_

_ Secretary and Bookkeeper for the Wizagnamot _

Lottie felt her breath catch in her throat, Potter, of all the people it had to be James Potter. It was as if the world was laughing at her. She felt herself zone out through the rest of the session. McGonagall and the Minister where talking about different aspects of the law, answering questions that various students in her year where asking. She vaguely listened to the bit about moving in to a different section on the grounds where there were cottages and a set of shops being set up for them.

However, no matter how hard she worked on listening to what was being spoken she could not stop the worries and thoughts flying in to her mind, tormenting her conscience. She was so locked in to her mind that she almost missed McGonagall asking that all of the students take the evening to become acquainted with one another.

Soon Lottie noticed that people were beginning to get up and leave. She got up slowly and grabbed her bag. Her eyes searched for Potter in the crowd. Finding him fairly quickly, he was sitting a few rows behind her. He was watching her, she wondered how long he had been staring, probably in disgust, it was, after all it was common knowledge that he thought people like her where not the best of the lot.

"Lottie?" Jackie looked at her worried, "Are you okay, who's your partner?"

"I—I'm fine, you know what, I'll see you later," She looked up at Jackie and smiled lightly. "I just need some air."

"Oh, okay, let me know if you need to talk, kay?"

"Kay."

She hoisted her bag on to her shoulder and walked out of the room, her eyes on the ground. She found herself running across the courtyard to the lawn. It was almost like flying, how fast she made her way to the edge of the black lake. She stopped at the edge of the water, staring out at the mountains that set behind the glass tipped water that reflected the pink and oranges of the setting sun. She felt her bag slip from her shoulder, and heard the soft thud it made as it hit the green grass.

She was heaving breaths her French manicured nails where digging in to the palm of her hand. She felt her eyes burning and she knew that she was holding back tears. Scanning the horizon she was looking for a sign anything that it was going to be alright. But no matter how hard she looked all she could picture was her dreams being ripped away from her too soon. She expected the end of the year, but not when she had just left home.

It was not fair.

"You know, drowning yourself won't help you here." A deep voice behind her said, her voice caught in her throat, whipping her head around her strawberry blond hair landing on her right shoulder. Standing behind her was James Potter with his hands in his pockets.

"Wh—what?" Her voice almost a whisper. He took a few steps forward, and even from a few feet away she could tell that he was at least a foot taller than her.

"What I said was that drowning wouldn't get you out of this situation, it would mean giving everything up." He took another step closer to her. "You don't seem like a person who would want to give everything up."

"Wh—who said I was going to drown myself?" She felt her confidence gaining, she now moved her hands to her hips. "For your information, I like to think out here. It's always quiet and no one likes to come out to the edge of the lake, they're probably too scared of the giant squid."

"And you're not?" A smirk now played on his lips.

"No, I have bigger problems than over grown guppies."

"Like what?" He was now only a few inches away from her, and he was staring down at her.

"My problems are none of your concern, and I should be going, so goodbye." She grabbed her bag and scooched around him. She took a few strides before she felt a hand grab her left wrist.

"Look, I'm sorry, I'm being a prat." He looked earnestly at her. It was sort of off putting. Potter was never like this with Slytherins. She stood there frozen. Rooted to where she stood, she wished that she could pull her arm out of his grasp and run away. But for some unknown reason she was incapable of moving. She kept her eyes trained on to the ground hoping that she would not have to face Potter. "Can you look at me please?"

"Why should I?" Her lips pursed.

"Because," She didn't know why but for some reason it seemed like it was enough reason for her. She turned her eyes timidly towards his pained voice. Blue met Hazel and she saw the corner of his mouth turn up.

"See that was not so hard was it?" A toothy grin now enveloping his entire being. He instinctually ran a hand through his already messy dark brown hair. His hazel eyes staring at her with mirth.

"Why are you talking to me?" Lottie bit the inside of her cheek.

"Because we're stuck together for the rest of life." James said looking down at the ground, "And at some point we will have to talk."

"That's not a reason to talk to me." She pulled her arm from his large hand.

"Well, then, what do you want, for me to just marry you and then avoid you unless I'm fucking you so we can fill the blasted quota?" His smile long gone now turned in to a snarl.

"At least we wouldn't be two year old's playing house. And at least I would not feel like I was still living a lie. It would be real."

She stormed away furiously. How dare he try to toy with her emotions, she was now sure of one thing that James Potter was a ginormous prat. He just wanted a decent fuck and now that he was stuck to her he needed to be on her good side. Why her? The world must have a death wish against her. When her parents heard about it they would be more than angry.

Her lungs burned as she ran back to the castle. Her mind racing like the moon as it chased the sun. Her anger welling up inside of her, threatening to breakdown the concrete dam she had built up over the years. How could years of dealing with other people's insults help to make her stronger as a person and a few words from that git of a man tear her down in this way?

She flew down to the dungeons, praying that Persephone and Luciana were not in their room. All she wanted to be was alone. And once she reached the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room she choked out the password and pushed past the door quickly as she blurred to her dorm room and hauled herself on to her bed and pulled the curtains. She pulled her knees to her chest and let the cracks in the figurative dam figuratively break letting all of the welled emotion it was protecting flood out.

It felt silly to be crying over the hideous behavior of Potter, but she could not help it. He picked at a sore spot. She knew that she had never had a choice over her future to begin with but that did not change the ache in her heart for having all of her deepest dreams being stolen away.

After spending the next several hours with her arms linked around her legs she gained control of her emotions. Leaning over the side of her bed she grabbed for her satchel. Lifting it to the bed she dug around at the bottom of her bag. She pulled out all of the parchment pieces that she had received from the Headmistress and Minister.

Luckily for her there was a pamphlet titled "_Marriage Law Explanations and Dates."_

She opened and began to read. There was everything in the pamphlet from why the marriage law existed to all of the requirements expected of the Marriage Law participants. First was that they married their assigned partner by May 25th, the next was that the couples plan the weddings for the date that they would select. Then right after the couple got married they had until midnight the next night to consummate the marriage without the use of protection. Apparently this law was in order to address the small wizarding population which had never recovered since the war.

She found out that she would be staying in new dormitories that they, her and Potter, would share, and when school was over they would be moving into a new wizarding community that the ministry was trying to start. And by the timeline that was listed in the pamphlet it appeared that she would have to be pregnant or have already had carried and given birth to her first child by their second anniversary.

Lottie sighed in defeat, she would be a mother by the age of 21. It wasn't like she had never known that she would have to have children at a young age, but like earlier she felt like her whole world was coming to a stop.

She decided to get ready for bed, so she went about her routine, making sure to add in running her wrists under cold water so that she would be able to fall asleep.

She pulled back the covers and slipped in to her green silk sheets, and pulled the silver comforter around her. She felt relieved that she had decided to skip dinner, so that she wouldn't have to see the awful Slytherin girls. She flipped off the lights with her wand and with a swish and flick her emerald green bed hangings pulled around her bed. She then placed her wand in its holder on the right hand bed post.

Fluffing her pillow she allowed for her head to plop down. She closed her eyes and prayed for sleep to come. And before the temporary abyss of sleep and dreams pulled her in she found herself thinking that in only a few months she would no longer be Charlotte Elizabeth Burke but Charlotte Elizabeth Potter… God help her…

* * *

Review and Follow

MuggleWriter14


End file.
